1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing images where specific frames are selectively decoded among received images, when performance required for decoding images received from at least one camera exceeds decoding performance internally.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for recording and storing images such as a digital video recorder or a network video recorder is connected to at least one surveillance camera, stores images received from selected cameras, performs decoding and display processing, and outputs results to a monitor.
In such an apparatus for recording and storing images, a highest decoding performance at which a decoder can decode image frames is internally preset. When the decoder exceeds the highest decoding performance, no image frames may be provided to the decoder. In other words, a queue where image frames are stored for decoding is full, and no more additional image frames may be stored in the queue. In this state, frame drops occur, and accordingly, arbitrary image frames are not decoded.
After the frame drops occur, a decoder may resume normal decoding. However, after frame-drops and a following normal operation of the decoder, a lapse of a certain amount of time causes the decoder again to exceed the preset highest decoding performance, and thus, a state of queue-fullness and frame-drop are repeated. Accordingly, in the end, images displayed on a monitor may be stopped and re-started, or a picture-gap may repeatedly occur, which is an inconvenience.